


Pining for You

by tricatular



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Interspecies Sex, Other, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricatular/pseuds/tricatular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you just pollinate on me?” Rocket demanded</p><p>“I am Groot” Groot said, which, fine. Rocket guessed he had also pollinated on Groot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pining for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spurlunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spurlunk/gifts).



Rocket fired his gun into the wave of approaching mercenaries. “I am Groot” Groot said in a distinctly unhappy kind of way, and then “I am Groot” with a bit more emphasis as a second group of mercs came over the hill. Rocket agreed with him. The situation was beyond fucked and they needed to get the hell off of this sad excuse for a planet. Groot extended his branches to knock a couple of the mercs out of the way and grab Rocket. 

“Don't drop the package!” Rocket yelled, letting loose another spray of bullets. 

“I am Groot” Groot replied, sounding offended, waving around the crates they'd come to pick up for emphasis. 

Rocket rolled his eyes and shot another mercenary.“All right already, I'm sorry. Just make just you hang on to them. If I'm gonna get shot at I wanna get paid”.

Groot sent another wave of branches out, picking up some of the mercs and throwing them at their friends, knocking them over like a kid playing a game at a fair. Losers. Rocket cackled and took aim again, ready to start picking off the ones who were still standing. Groot started running back towards their ship, holding Rocket steady as they went. That kind of consideration was what made Rocket feel basically OK about being picked up with no warning. It wasn't just anybody that could facilitate a rapid retreat without fucking up his aim. 

They made it back to the ship, and Rocket got into the pilot's seat and blasted off while Groot dropped the crates of drugs on the floor. “I am Groot!” Groot said, suddenly frantic. Rocket looked down and swore. There was blood dripping down his shoulder. His body took this exciting information as a cue to get with the program and a wave of pain spread out from his shoulder. “Ow! Why'd you have to tell me I was bleeding? I was happy with the adrenaline and ignorance!”.

“I am Groot” Groot said again, insistent.

“Well I can't do anything about it now, can I? No! Groot!” Rocket said, as Groot's branches grew up around him, obscuring his field of vision. 

“They're going to be right behind us you dumb stack of kindling! I need to be able to see to steer” 

“I am Groot!” Groot said, not sounding sorry at all, but the branches retreated. Groot grabbed the first aid kit he'd been reaching for and opened it, bandages and whatever other shit was in there spilling out everywhere. He grabbed a bandage and a tube of antiseptic and started cleaning out Rocket's wound with all the tenderness of an asshole with no nerve endings. Rocket swore again and jerked the ship around, punching in the coordinates that would take them to the drop point so he could start batting away Groot's branches. Groot didn't take the hint.

“That hurts!” Rocket said, trying to escape the onslaught of branches pinning him to his seat.

“I'm Groot” Groot replied, wrapping the bandage around his shoulder tightening in a few brutal, efficient movements that sent Rocket curling into a ball and screaming.

“I am Groot!” Groot said, distressed, and picked Rocket up, cradling him in from of him in a bower of branches softened by leaves. Rocket pulled in a deep, shuddering breath, then hissed angrily. The bright burst of pain was fading, but his arm still felt like it was on fire.

*

“I am Groot” Groot said again, apologetically, and Rocket uncurled a little in response. 

“What was that, huh?” he demanded, clutching his arm and tilting his face of to look at Groot. More branches shot out around him to make a kind of nest. It was comfortable enough, aside from his arm. 

“What, so now you've figured out how to be gentle?”

“I am Groot” 

“Well good job, you stopped the bleeding. Next time maybe try not to make me wish they had better aim while you're at it.” 

“I am Groot?” Groot asked, and Rocket snorted in response “Of course it still hurts, I got shot and was then subjected to your idea of tender loving care. I'm lucky I survived” 

Groot developed a considering look, then snaked a branch out to the crates they'd gone to collect in the first place, knocking the lid off of one of them and reaching inside. 

“I am Groot!” he said, offering the pill he'd pulled out to Rocket. 

Rocket glared at him. “Those are for selling, not eating”. 

“I am Groot” said Groot. He had a point. His arm hurt and the buyer owed him for his trouble. Rocket sighed and reached for pill with his good arm. “Fine”. 

“I am Groot” said Groot happily as Rocket swallowed the pill. It worked quickly. The pain in his shoulder faded, replaced by a warm thrum in his stomach and an itch in his legs. Rocket laughed. Obviously, they'd successfully purloined the good shit. He felt amazing. All the little aches and twinges he usually carried around in his back had disappeared along with the pain in his shoulder, and he was going to get up and build something that could obliterate a solar system. Maybe a gravity bomb. He'd always wanted one of those. Rocket jumped up, only to be pulled back down again by a woody stem curling around his midsection. 

“Hey! What gives!” Rocket yelled, twisting around in a futile attempt at escape.

“I am Groot!” Groot insisted.

“Immobilize my arm- it's barely a scratch! Who gave you the right! And by the way, my arm is not immobilized!” Rocket yelled, shaking his injured arm for emphasis as he tried to squirm under the branch. Other branches came up to grab his legs and arms, holding him in place, and another shot out below his stomach to wrap up against him, brushing up against his dick in a way that made him gasp and shift around a little. Apparently the pill had been more than a painkiller. Gravity bombs fell bellow getting off on his list of priorities, but orgasms and the power to destroy stars were both beyond his grasp until he escaped. 

“This is not OK, Groot”, he said, wriggling around in a way that rubbed him up against Groot's branches. He stopped, breathing heavily, and Groot tightened the branches around him, pinning him down, and shifted around him, hesitantly, in a way that kept the friction going. 

“I am Groot?” Groot asked, curling a small, soft branch along his stomach in a tentative kind of way, then stopped. Rocked closed his eyes and thought about it. 

The thing about being a one of a kind freak of nature was that there was that there really wasn't anyone to get it on with if you didn't have pretty broad horizons. Plenty of people were into interspecies these days, but humanoids mostly stuck to other humanoids and one of a kind laboratory manufactured biological construct wasn't always an easy sell. Groot was nice enough to look at. He was big and sturdy and had nice eyes, as eyes went. Despite what Rocket had assumed was a basic biological incompatibility, he was apparently interested. And despite being an asshole who was currently stopping Rocket from making serious breakthroughs in the field of general mayhem and catastrophic destruction, he was the best friend Rocket had ever had. 

“Yeah” Rocket said “Yeah, all right. But be careful, those are some very delicate parts of my anatomy, and I don't want” he broke off suddenly, because those were little branches combing their way through his fur and wrapping around his dick, and it felt amazing. Who knew. Rocket tried to thrust up into the friction, but the branches wrapped around him held him in place, a steady pressure keeping him still when he wanted to move. It made the stroking more intense, somehow and that was great, really, better than great. 

“Oh fuck” Rocket said “C'mon just- pick up the pace” and thank fuck Groot did, smiling and looking satisfied with himself in a way that Rocket would feel obligated to be annoyed by if he wasn't otherwise occupied by what was shaping up to be some pretty great sex. Rocket tried to push into it the friction again, experimentally, but he couldn't, he just had to fucking lie there and feel it, some branches pulled tight all over his body while others moved in a fast, deliberate rhythm. He screwed his eyes shut and strained up again, until Groot tightened the branches around him and he came with a full bodied shudder. 

When Rocket opened his eyes again, there was a pale golden mist hanging in the air. 

“Did you just pollinate on me?” Rocket demanded

“I am Groot” Groot said, which, fine. Rocket guessed he had also pollinated on Groot. Groot pulled the branches that had been holding him in place into the hollow Rocket was lying in, and Rocket settled against him, too comfortable to freak out. Groot really wasn't anything like Rocket, but curling up in his branches felt natural and easy. Almost homey. Rocket really didn't want to move. 

“I am Groot”, Groot said skritching behind his ear with what felt like a small twig. 

Rocket rolled his eyes a little, but he was too comfortable to be really cranky about it. He could build a gravity bomb after they dropped off drugs if he still felt like it. 

“Yeah buddy, me too” Rocket said, taking a branch in his paw and holding on because there was nothing wrong with a little post coital branch holding. “Me too”.


End file.
